epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES: Link VS The Lich King
So here begins part one of my series, this one went by fast and I fricken love it because I know laot about these two characters... except I barely used anything from The Lich King's side but it's still Fucking Awesome... but that is in my opinion, anyways, enjoy. --Note-- I'm having troubles with the beat so there own't be one The Battle: LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! LINK VS THE LICH KING BEGIN! The Lich King: So you want to face me? You’re going completely insane, How are you gonna spit raps? You don’t even have a brain, I’m the greatest challenge you’ll ever face, you can’t stop me, Take one step, I’ll take your life where you stand happily, Walk into my Citadel, you won’t be able to handle the place, So why don’t you head back to Hyrule and get outta my face, It’s dangerous to go against me alone, you have skills to hone, Now if you excuse me, I’ll be going back to the Frozen Throne Link: Stop. Right. There. You won’t be leaving without my verse, When it comes to all the enemies I’ve faced, you’re the worst, Go back to your Road of Damnation, you’re just annoying, And the undead thinks he can beat me? This I’m enjoying, I got Rupees in my pocket, you don’t have anything at all, Cuz’ today is the day that the Lich King will indefinitely fall, So let this be your first lesson, don’t mess with the Hero of Time, Or at least make sure that you’re good on the part of rhyme The Lich King: Hey Listen you little punk, I’m a force beyond your control, Step back up to the mic, I dare you, you’re a damned soul Well you see now Link, there’s no way that you can win! Like a child against a ghoul, it’s incredibly frickin’ thin, Frostmourne hungers for your blood, you cannot escape me, I’ll crush and destroy your whole universe, guaranteed! So go back to your village, you’ve lost this battle, go home, Remember this as a lesson, don’t go against me alone Link: I don’t need your crap right now, I gotta win this whole battle, You’re just a dead man walking, I’ll make your cage rattle, The God of Death? You’re just another wannabe villain, you loser, You could’ve been a hero of your people, but you betrayed her! You’ve met your demise, you became one with a orc shaman, Comparing me and you, you’re a measly peon, I’m the foreman! There’s nothing you can do now for your Reckoning has begun, Your victory was like the fourth tri-force piece, there isn’t one! Who own? The Lich King Link After battle note: Because of the links being jackasses, "her" is Jaina Proudmoore, a friend of The Lich King before he turned into the Lich King Hints for the next battle: Creation of a new world Apparently shades are a powerful weapon both tried to destroy the world... both failed miserably he's 27?! Category:Blog posts